Un bien curieux phénomène
by Sladana
Summary: Nos 3 gryffondors préférés et notre fouine adorée se retrouvent transformés en sphères ce qui les conduira dans d'étranges aventures plus loufoques les unes que les autres
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Un bien curieux phénomène Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla.... Histoire : nouvelle version plus claire où nos personnages sont toujours des sphères bleues et trimbalés d'un monde stupide à un autre. Merci à tout ceux qui m(ont encouragés.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un bien curieux monstre  
  
Harry et Ron revenaient d'un entraînement de quidditch auquel Hermione les avait exceptionnellement accompagné, elle avait en effet fini ces devoirs pour les deux prochains mois. Lorsque tout trois passèrent par l'aile gauche du deuxième étage, ils croisèrent Malefoy et ses deux acolytes. Dès lors, les insultes fusèrent sur les gryffondors qui tentèrent vainement de les ignorer.  
  
A quoi ça sert qu'ils fassent ça, grogna Ron. Eh ! Malefoy, tu ferais pas ça si tes bouledogues n'étaient pas là ?  
  
Malefoy fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de rester en arrière.  
  
Je devrais avoir peur de toi Weasley ?  
  
Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant. Soudain, un rayon bleu pale mêlé d'argent et venu de nulle part les enveloppa tout quatre. Le décor tourbillonna, leurs pieds semblèrent décoller du sol. Puis tout s'immobilisa. Ils se retrouvaient à présent près du lac, des élèves courant de toute part.  
  
Les élèves fuyaient vers le château.  
  
Qui a dit ça, demanda Harry. Je ne vous vois plus.  
  
Je suis là, répondit Hermione, à tes côtés, pour peu que tu ais un côté. Tu n'as plus forme humaine mais tu es ...  
  
Un boule, coupa Ron. Une petite boule bleu clair à peine plus gros que le vif d'or. C'est ce que nous sommes tous.  
  
Vous plaisantez ? s'écria Drago. Mince, moi aussi. Manquait plus que ça : être métamorphosé avec vous trois. On est en plein cauchemar.  
  
C'est possible, estima Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron s'enfuyaient mais le monstre gagnait du terrain. Ron : Cour Harry ! Cour ! Harry : J'essaye !  
  
C'est moi qui viens de passer ? demanda Harry. Eh ! Nos boules se déplacent !  
  
On suit l'action, explique Hermione. Nous suivons nos « nous fantoche », dans le futur ou dans un rêve, je ne sais pas vraiment.  
  
Hourrah ! cria Drago. Enfin quelque chose que miss Sang de bourbe ignore.  
  
Si j'avais une baguette ou ne serais-ce que des mains je te le ferais payer, rugit Ron.  
  
Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta petite boule.  
  
Parce que la tienne est plus grosse ?  
  
Les garçons arrêtez, ordonna Hermione, ça devient limite.  
  
Harry : Ron attend ! Où est Hermione ?  
  
Effectivement, il serait temps de s'en occuper, railla Hermione.  
  
Ron : Oh non ! Le monstre la prise.  
  
C'est un monstre ça ? demanda Ron.  
  
Ca ressemble plus à un champignon poilu avec des pattes, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
Regardez ce que cette adorable bête a dans sa main ! s'exclama Drago.  
  
On est en plein remake de King Kong ! s'écria Harry.  
  
Quoi ? dit Ron.  
  
Laisse tomber, soupira Hermione. Est-ce que je peux en être affecté dans notre monde, dans le passé si en suppose que c'est le futur ?  
  
Je ne sais..., commença Harry.  
  
Harry : Il faut y aller, nous devons la sauver. Ron : Non ! Son heure est venue. Partons !  
  
Revenez ! hurla Hermione. Merci Ron!  
  
C'est pas moi, objecta Ron.  
  
C'est la preuve que même eux ne tiennent pas à toi, railla Drago.  
  
Qui est-ce qui va vers toi, Hermione ? demanda Harry. Super ! Nos boules se rapprochent, on pourra mieux voir. Oh ! Mais si, il y a quelqu'un qui tiens à Hermione !  
  
C'est impossible, cria Drago. Mes yeux brûlent, c'est insoutenable !  
  
Que tu es mignon sur ton balai Drago avec ce bouquet de roses pour Hermione, dit Harry, tu dois vraiment l'aimer !  
  
Drago : Viens, sauvons nous sur mon balai. Hermione : Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'offre mon amour.  
  
Au secours ! continua d'hurler Drago. Maintenant ce sont mes oreilles qui brûlent. Aaaaah...  
  
Tais toi, grommela Harry, on est sûr à présent que ce n'est pas le futur. Oh ! Comment t'as fais ça ?  
  
Et le monstre, l'ennemi des sorciers libres du monde magique, fut vaincu.  
  
On avait vu merci qu'on n'était pas dans le futur, dit Drago. J'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait ça, pour peu que ce soit vraiment moi. Mais connaissant mon génie ça ne m'étonne pas.  
  
Drago et Hermione atterrirent. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et sortit une boite de sa poche. Drago : Veux-tu m'épouser ? Je t'offre tout ce qui m'appartient y compris mon âme.  
  
Elle est noire, dit Hermione, j'en veux pas !  
  
Hermione : Oh ! Drago, je t'aime tellement...  
  
« Mais tu es trop moche », proposa Ron comme suite.  
  
Hermione : ...je désire être ta femme. Ce serait un très grand honneur.  
  
Plus cul cul la praline tu meurs, soupira Harry. Je commence à en avoir raz le bol de cette histoire.  
  
Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, déclara Drago. C'est vraiment de la connerie pure. Soudain, un faisceau bleu les enveloppa. 


	2. Une bien curieuse antiquité

Chapitre 2 : Une bien curieuse antiquité  
  
Encore ! grommela Ron. Ca n'arrête pas. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
  
Oh ! s'écria Hermione. Regardez, Seamus et Dean sont en toge. Peut-être qu'on prépare une pièce de théâtre.  
  
Une quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Jamais un truc moldu ne se fera ici, quel qu'il soit. On se rapproche de ces deux allumés en toge. J'aime bien quand on se déplace, la boule est toute chaude.  
  
Non, Drago, intervint Harry, c'est juste que tu t'es fait dessus.  
  
Ta gueule Potter !  
  
Dean : Je viens te quérir dés lors car un doute m'a prit,  
  
La belle Hermiona a-t-elle choisit ?  
  
Hermiona ! se moqua Drago. Déjà qu'Hermione c'était nu...  
  
Arrête tes sarcasmes, ordonna Hermione. C'est marrant leur façon de parler ! Par marrant j'entend plutôt « ridicule ».  
  
Seamus : Son cœur par tant de troubles accablé,  
  
Ne sais vers quel cavalier se tourner.  
  
Harryus a maintes fois prouvé sa valeur,  
  
Et a trouvé sans le rechercher l'honneur.  
  
Le jeune Dragodon est de noble sang,  
  
Et il sait de même se montrer vaillant.  
  
Deanéon, quittons prestement cet endroit,  
  
Car venant par ici j'entend le son de pas.  
  
Je savais bien que ma vie était une tragédie ! dit Harry.  
  
Pauvre malheureux Potter ! railla Drago.  
  
Je ne me plaint pas, rectifia Harry, je faisais juste remarquer qu'on se trouvait dans une tragédie grecque. Mais la vraie tragédie ce cette histoire c'est ton nom : Dragodon.  
  
Je m'en fous, il a dit que j'étais de sang noble, c'est ce qui compte.  
  
C'est juste une expression pour dire que t'es friqué, expliqua Hermione, il n'y a pas de différence fondamentale entre ton sang et le mien.  
  
Arrête, tu me fais froid dans le dos !  
  
Et ça finit comment ces histoires ? demanda Ron.  
  
D'habitude, répondit Hermione, ça se finit par la mort des héros.  
  
Bon ! s'exclama Drago, ça promet. Tiens ! Voilà notre chère Hermiona qui s'avance avec Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : Hermiona ma fille je ne puis t'aider,  
  
Tu sais fort bien vers lequel je te conduirais,  
  
Lequel des deux qui sont pour toi des amants,  
  
Je considère comme mon très cher enfant.  
  
Il était prévu que ce choix te soit donné,  
  
Toi seule est donc en mesure de décider.  
  
Tu le sais ma fille, le destin d'Hermiona,  
  
Est d'épouser celui qui gouvernera.  
  
Notre peuple réclame depuis longtemps son roi,  
  
Et ce roi, seul ton cœur pur leur donnera.  
  
Ben voyons, dit Ron, Dumbledore est le père d'Hermione, manquait plus que ça. Mais je suis qui moi ?  
  
Probablement le confident et l'ami d'Harruys, répondit Hermione, ça se fait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation.  
  
En clair, continua Drago, un second rôle. Ta vie n'est qu'un éternel second rôle.  
  
Ta gueule Malefoy, s'écria Ron, ou dois-je dire Dragodon ?  
  
Hermione : Mon âme aspire ardemment à le leur donner,  
  
Mais mon cœur saigne car il est partagé.  
  
Lequel saura gagner cette étrange querelle,  
  
Lequel saura m'accompagner jusqu'au ciel ?  
  
Je ne peux même pas choisir mon époux,  
  
Je ne mérite d'eux que leur courroux.  
  
La douleur que je leur inflige en doutant,  
  
Résonne en moi. Oh père, je souffre tant !  
  
Dumbledore : Te voir ainsi empli mon cœur de tristesse,  
  
Et le rend enclin à bien trop de faiblesses.  
  
Pour eux tes feux semblent avoir éclatés,  
  
C'est la peur d'un destin trop prompt qui t'a troublé.  
  
Ne voulant assumer ton rôle de reine,  
  
Tu as créé en toi toute cette peine.  
  
Tu n'es pas coupable de tes tendres sentiments,  
  
Ni de ceux auxquels croyait ton cœur innocent.  
  
En toi tu sais qui est digne de ton amour,  
  
Ton cœur le sait, pour lui nul besoin de détours.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd cette manière de parler, grommela Drago.  
  
Ca oblige à réfléchir un peu, expliqua Hermione, ça ne te fait pas de mal de temps en temps !  
  
Qui vas-tu choisir ? demanda Ron.  
  
Je ne suis pas cette Hermiona, je ne sais pas qui elle aime. D'ailleurs c'est son problème, pas le mien.  
  
On s'en fout complètement de ses problèmes mentaux, et vas-y que j'en aime deux à la fois, marmonna Drago. C'est vrai quoi, on sait toujours qui on préfère et elle, elle se crée un petit dilemme. C'est trop stupide. Ah ! Elle s'en va avec son vieux, c'est pas trop tôt.  
  
Devinette surprise ! s'écria Harry, qui arrive à ma gauche et qui arrive à ma droite ?  
  
Déjà, commença Ron, tu n'as ni gauche ni droite, tu es une boule !  
  
Tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis quand ? questionna Harry.  
  
Je crois qu'il est pas content parce qu'il a pas un personnage important, dit Drago. Pauvre bichounet, t'inquiète pas c'est toi qui arrive par la gauche. Alors, quel nom stupide tu va avoir ?  
  
Ron : Harruys ! Votre noble nom a été souillé,  
  
Par celui qui toujours se croit mieux né.  
  
Devant tous et toutes il dénigre votre gloire,  
  
Remettant en cause vos victoires.  
  
Harry : Un tel affront ne peut rester impuni,  
  
Ce soir l'un de nous ne sera plus en vie,  
  
Ce soir Hermiona aura un mari,  
  
Ce soir je serais lavé de cette infamie.  
  
Mais qu'il est con ! s'exclama Ron. Elle va être contente Hermiona si celui qu'elle aime se fait tuer.  
  
C'est toujours comme ça dans les tragédies, expliqua Harry, à la fin tu peux être sûr que c'est celui là qui meurt. Alors elle va se tuer et l'autre amant se tue aussi et peut-être aussi le père.  
  
Pas très gais ces trucs moldus, dit Drago.  
  
Harry : Va voir celle qui possède mon âme,  
  
Et conte lui ce qui se trame.  
  
Assure lui que même dans le pire néant,  
  
L'amour que je lui porte sera vivant.  
  
Ca y est, on repart encore, grommela Ron.  
  
Arrête de râler, dit Drago, on va enfin me voir mettre la pâtée du siècle à Potter.  
  
Rêve pas, intervint Harry, on va sur le terrain de quidditch, rien n'est encore gagné.  
  
Regardez ! s'écria Ron. On bifurque ! On me suit chez Hermione...Hermiona.  
  
T'es content, hein ? demanda Malefoy. Qu'on ne suive pas le « grand héros » mais plutôt toi.  
  
N'importe quoi ! T'as vraiment de la chance que je n'ai aucun moyen de te tuer.  
  
Du calme, tenta Hermione, voici le retour de l'héroïne et de son dilemme.  
  
Hermione : Je t'en supplie valet fidèle,  
  
Rapporte moi vite tes nouvelles.  
  
Dis moi pourquoi le ciel prend la teinte du sang.  
  
Ron : Ma reine, vos deux amant, tout deux aussi puissants,  
  
Vont en finir ce soir en un violent combat,  
  
Qui entraînera au moins l'un dans le trépas.  
  
Hermione : Voilà qui est de trop pour mon coeur,  
  
Plus rien ne pourra arrêter mes pleurs.  
  
Si je perds l'être si puissamment aimé,  
  
Je devrais épouser son meurtrier.  
  
Ron : Révélez moi son nom et je courrais,  
  
Mettre fin à ce combat et annoncerais,  
  
L'identité de notre nouveau roi,  
  
Que tous sachent qui gouvernera.  
  
Je le sens mal, annonça Hermione.  
  
Quoi ? dit Ron. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.  
  
Pas du tout, affirma Harry. C'est dans ce moment là que le pire arrive.  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda Drago. Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec tête de carotte.  
  
Hé !  
  
C'est pour rappeler aux humains qu'ils ne contrôlent rien que les tragédies finissent mal, expliqua Hermione. Pour qu'ils sachent que les dieux contrôlent tout.  
  
Seamus : Princesse ! Un drame affreux,  
  
Viens de se passer sous mes yeux.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit Hermione. Je le savais !  
  
Chut ! coupa Drago. Il va dire comment j'ai écrabouillé Potter.  
  
Seamus : Engagés dans un combat sanglant,  
  
Vos deux amants ont péris dans le sang,  
  
Chacun transpercé par l'épée ennemie,  
  
Votre nom mourrant sur leurs lèvres bleuies.  
  
Hermione : Je ne puis en supporter d'avantage,  
  
Mon âme mourra après ce carnage.  
  
Où va t-elle ? demanda Ron.  
  
Se suicider probablement, répondit Harry.  
  
J'en ai franchement marre, râla Drago. Tiens ! On bouge encore et...et on retrouve le vieux croûton.  
  
Parle pas de Dumbledore comme ça ! s'écria Harry. Où je me ferais un plaisir de te renfoncer une épée dans le corps dès qu'on sera de retour.  
  
Du calme preux chevalier ! railla Ron.  
  
Dumbledore : Ma fille unique viens de mourir,  
  
Je ne puis supporter de tant souffrir.  
  
Mon âme rongée par tant de peine,  
  
Voudrais rejoindre l'enfant qu'elle aime.  
  
Je ne puis que prendre le même poison,  
  
Qu'a prit celle qui me gardait à la raison.  
  
Et voilà, murmura Hermione. Leur destin était scellé.  
  
Tu maîtrises bien les tragédie, reconnu Ron.  
  
Ouais tout le monde est mort ! s'écria Drago. Je dois dire que c'est hyper gai !  
  
Ta gueule Malefoy ! coupa Hermione. Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix !  
  
J'irais bien promener ma boule ailleurs mais je ne la contrôle pas. Alors vous devez me supporter encore pendant un petit moment.  
  
Soudain, un faisceau bleu les enveloppa. 


	3. Une bien curieuse mission

Chapitre 3 : Une bien curieuse mission  
  
Où sommes-nous maintenant ? demanda Ron.  
  
Dans une crèche on dirait, répondit Harry.  
  
Beurk ! s'exclama Drago. Y a des mioches partout.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer pour qu'on arrive à ça ? interrogea Hermione. Il y en a des centaines !  
  
On est à Poudlard, affirma Ron, regardez le blason au dessus de la porte.  
  
Mais regardez moi ça ! s'écria Harry. Devinez qui change des couches au fond de la salle.  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Ca tombe toujours sur moi, grogna Drago.  
  
Drago : Comme tu es mignon mon petit ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Non, ne pleure pas. Je vais te chanter une berceuse.  
  
Pitié Drago, supplia Ron, dis moi que tu ne connais aucune chanson.  
  
Même si c'était le cas, dit Hermione, ici il pourrait très bien en connaître. En tout cas, je crois que tu as trouvé ta vocation Malefoy.  
  
Tu es un vrai papa poule mon vieux, se moqua Harry.  
  
Vos gueules ! Et rien ne prouve que c'est le mien.  
  
Drago (chantant) : Dors mon bébé, je veille sur toi. Aucun loup ne viendra, tant que je serais là...  
  
Oh non ! s'écria Hermione. Je viens par ici. Pourvu que je ne sois pas encore avec cet abruti.  
  
Hermione : Drago.  
  
Drago : Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !  
  
Ce que je peux m'en foutre ! J'attends sûrement le meilleur moment pour l'égorger.  
  
C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis ! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
Drago (chuchotant) : Combien de temps encore ?  
  
Hermione : Dix minutes et on aura fini notre tour.  
  
Drago : Tu sais au départ je les aurais bien égorgés ces petits monstres...  
  
Ah ! Mon instinct de prédateur revient un peu.  
  
Ton quoi ? Tu te prends pour un prédateur ? s'exclama Ron. Bah ! Tu resteras toujours pour nous une petite fouine ou un...cafard.  
  
Un lombric aussi, ajouta Harry.  
  
Drago :...mais maintenant je les trouve trop mignons, j'en prendrais bien un.  
  
Oui, pour le torturer chez moi...  
  
Chut ! coupa Hermione.  
  
Hermione : Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit.  
  
Drago : Mais je m'y suis attaché ! Il y en a tellement, ils ne verront pas la différence.  
  
Hermione : On a pas le droit ! On les garde juste.  
  
Drago : En fait je suis bien content que la compagnie des cigognes fasse la grève.  
  
La quoi ?! s'écria Ron. C'est n'importe quoi !  
  
A qui veulent-ils faire croire ça ? demanda Drago. C'est un truc qu'on raconte aux gosses, non ?  
  
Bien sûr, affirma Harry.  
  
En réalité, commença Hermione, j'ai lu un livre sur ce sujet affirmant que dans certaines régions du monde sorcier ils en sont encore à se faire livrer les bébés par cigogne.  
  
Tu plaisantes là ? demanda Ron.  
  
Non ! Je n'y ai pas cru au départ, c'était trop débile mais en fait...Je vais vous expliquer. La compagnie des cigognes possède d'immenses champs de roses et de choux...  
  
Tu veux dire que ça aussi c'est vrai ? s'exclama Drago puis pensif : Alors il suffirait d'une bonne dose de désherbants pour...  
  
Arrête des délires de psychopathe ! coupa Hermione. Donc, une fois les bébés...mûrs, ils les gardent quelques jours pour qu'ils soient un peu plus présentables et ils les livrent.  
  
C'est dingue ! dit Harry.  
  
Harry (d'une voix chantonnante) : Coucou coucou ! C'est nous.  
  
Ron : Ca s'est bien passé ? Comment vont ces petits choux ?  
  
Drago : Super bien, ils sont tous en train de dormir paisiblement.  
  
Harry : Tant mieux ! Et toi, Tu vas bien ? (Il fait la bise à Drago)  
  
Drago : Vachement bien, merci.  
  
Je rêve là ! s'écria Harry.  
  
C'est pas possible, continua Drago, on est tous si...ramollis, si...nouilles, si...  
  
...gays ? tenta Hermione.  
  
Les gars, dit Ron, je crois qu'elle a raison. C'est sûrement ces bébés qui nous font ça.  
  
Ou tout simplement la nature, répliqua Hermione.  
  
Hermione : On vous laisse les bébés. Et n'oubliez pas : interdiction d'en ramener un !  
  
Harry (faisant la moue): D' accord.  
  
Hermione: Aller, viens Drago, on a fini.  
  
Drago : Attend ! Je leur fais un dernier bisou.  
  
Hermione : A tous ? Ils sont vachement nombreux quand même.  
  
Drago : OK, on s'en va mais vite sinon je vais pleurer.  
  
Comme c'est mignon ! se moqua Hermione. En fait tu es très sentimental.  
  
La ferme ! C'est pas moi, je hais les enfants !  
  
C'est aussi ce que tu pensais avant de remplacer les cigognes, dit Ron.  
  
Te moque pas rouquin ! Là t'es en train de leur faire des papouilles alors à ta place je me tairais.  
  
Mais c'est ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, répliqua Hermione.  
  
Me rappelle pas ça sinon je vais vomir.  
  
Comme le bébé là à gauche, dit Harry. Beurk !  
  
Je pense que cette histoire prouve qu'il y a aussi un instinct paternel, dit Hermione.  
  
La ferme Granger ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ces mioches, il n'y a aucune action !  
  
En fait, dit Ron, le bébé qui vient de vomir fait un peu d'action ! Mais j'avoue – à contrecœur – que tu as raison, on s'emmerde. Le papouillage ça va cinq minutes.  
  
Chut ! coupa Hermione. Regardez qui entre.  
  
Crabbe : Houhou, c'est l'heure des biberons.  
  
Goyle : On les a fait à point, pas trop chaud et pas trop froid.  
  
Crabbe : Et pour vous : des citronnades !  
  
Ron : Merci, vous êtes trop choux !  
  
Harry : De vrais amours !  
  
Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vais vomir, dit Ron.  
  
Moi, je trouve que l'uniforme d'infirmière leur va bien, se moqua Hermione.  
  
T'es contente de pas être humiliée dans cette histoire, coupa Drago.  
  
Oui, pour une fois que je ne suis pas amoureuse. Et je vous trouve tous trop choux.  
  
Hermione, arrête ça, supplia Harry. C'est déjà assez dur de nous voir si...efféminés.  
  
Je crois qu'à ce stade c'est plus de l'efféminement, dit Drago, on est carrément superficiels. Manquerait plus qu'on aille se remaquiller.  
  
Ron : Harry ! Attention, tu mets trop de poudre sur les fesses du petit Dimitri.  
  
Harry : Tu ne trouves pas que cette poudre fait les mains sèches ?  
  
Ron : Si mais j'utilise un produit pour les réhydrater, je te le prêterais ce soir.  
  
Oh on se déplace, s'écria Hermione.  
  
Ouf ! souffla Ron. J'aurais pas pu en supporter plus. Où on va maintenant ?  
  
On rejoint la grande salle, répondit Harry.  
  
Dumbledore : Mes chers enfants ! C'est avec brio que vous avez rempli votre mission et je vous en remercie. Les bébés vont être livrés prochainement et nous retrouverons nos occupations habituelles.  
  
Drago (à Hermione) : Oh ! Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent.  
  
Dumbledore : Je sais combien ces bébés ont rapprochés nos quatre maisons et qu'ils vous ont tous beaucoup apporté...  
  
Ouais, beaucoup de conneries, dit Drago.  
  
Drago : Oui, beaucoup d'amour.  
  
Dumbledore :...la dernière équipe est sur place et renverra ce soir ces chérubins chez eux.  
  
Pas trop tôt, dit Drago.  
  
Non ! cria Hermione ! Ne t'approche pas de moi Malefoy.  
  
Calme tes nerfs, j'm'approche pas de toi.  
  
Elle voulait parler de l'autre Malefoy, expliqua Harry.  
  
Ca c'est mémorable : Malefoy en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione pour une histoire de bébés. Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photos.  
  
Dumbledore : Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement un jeune homme qui s'est beaucoup donné pour ces enfants. J'appelle Drago Malefoy !  
  
Drago : Merci, merci beaucoup. Je tiens avant tout à remercier ces bébés qui m'ont fait découvrir qui j'étais réellement...  
  
Merci bien, grogna Drago, vu le résultat j'aurais mieux fait de pas trop chercher !  
  
Drago : ...et remercier aussi ma co-équipière Hermione Granger qui m'a mit sur la bonne voie au bon moment.  
  
Au secours j'ai trop honte, se plaignit Drago, je vers mourir de honte.  
  
Parle pour toi, répliqua Hermione, t'es en train de me remercier devant toute l'école.  
  
Je suis en train de pleurer devant toute l'école !  
  
Vous allez pas vous battre pour savoir qui a le plus honte, râla Ron. Et puis à ce jeu je crois que Crabbe et Goyle vous battent largement.  
  
Crabbe : Regarde cette photo Pansy, il me faisait toujours un beau sourire dès qu'il me voyait.  
  
Goyle (sortant une autre photo) : Et celui là, il est beau hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me manquer, ouinnnnnn.....  
  
Crabbe : Sois fort mon vieux. Dis toi qu'un jour tu auras les tiens.  
  
Goyle : Tu as raison, je...snif...je dois être fort pour ...eux.  
  
C'est insoutenable, dit Harry, je ne pourrais jamais plus les regarder de la même façon.  
  
Je crois qu'ils ont atteint le sommet de la bêtise, affirma Hermione. J'en vois deux autre en pleurs.  
  
Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Ron. Nous aussi ! Je pense que quelqu'un a dû mettre des oignons dans toute l'école, c'est la seule explication.  
  
Bon ! Là ça me saoule ! grogna Drago. L'école est en pleurs et il y a toujours pas d'action.  
  
Te voir en pleurs me suffit comme action, se moqua Hermione.  
  
Soudain, un faisceau bleu les enveloppa. 


	4. Un bien curieux bal

Chapitre 4 : Un bien curieux bal  
  
Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient.  
  
Magnifique, de la pure poésie, railla Drago.  
  
Bouge pas Malefoy, dit Harry, l'œuvre d'art est derrière toi.  
  
Quoi ? Mon dieu ! C'est...  
  
Rose ? proposa Ron.  
  
C'est très kitch, ajouta Hermione. Le château repeint de cette couleur, je n'y aurait jamais pensé tellement c'est moche, absurde aussi.  
  
Harry se promenait avec ses amis Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ce soir ils iraient au grand bal costumé.  
  
Harry : J'aime les bals costumés.  
  
Hermione : Moi aussi j'aime les bals costumés.  
  
Waou ! s'écria Ron. Quelle finesse de langage, et tellement peu de répétition !  
  
Ron : Au pluriel, on ne dit pas des baux ? Comme bocal ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le langage Weasley ? ironisa Drago.  
  
Hermione : Non, c'est des bals, comme chacal.  
  
Ginny : Ah bon on ne dit pas des chacaux ?  
  
Visiblement c'est un truc de famille, dit Drago, probablement dû à une erreur de montage.  
  
Ta gueule Malefoy ! crièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.  
  
Harry : Non mon amour on dit des chacals, comme des dromadaires.  
  
Il y a un truc qui cloche avec cette réplique, dit Hermione. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Normalement j'aurais dû te vanner sur ton ignorance mais là ça ne voulais vraiment rien dire. Le prochain coup Potter, essaie de dire tes truc qu'on un sens.  
  
C'est pas de sa faute, objecta Ron, ici on a un QI inférieur à la moyenne. Je ne relèverais même pas qu'Harry sort avec ma soeur.  
  
Hermione : En quoi allez vous vous déguiser ?  
  
Ron : J'aime bien les fourmis.  
  
Et là, il est où le rapport ? demanda Drago. Voilà une info essentielle sur ta vie Weasley.  
  
Ginny : Alors tu vas te déguiser en fourmi ?  
  
Ron : Oui. Et toi ?  
  
Ginny : Moi pas en fourmi.  
  
Mon dieu ! supplia Ron. Que cette discussion est ennuyeuse.  
  
Ginny : Avec Harry on va se déguiser en Louis XII et Marie Antoinette.  
  
Au secours, supplia à son tour Hermione, quelle erreur historique !  
  
A ce stade ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, dit harry.  
  
Harry : Et toi Hermione, comment va-tu te déguiser ?  
  
Hermione : Ce sera une surprise que je vous réserve. Je veux être la plus belle pour l'homme de ma vie.  
  
Ron : Tu es adorable, je suis très content.  
  
Du calme Ron, dit Hermione, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi.  
  
Mais si, ça se voit, dit Drago puis prenant la voix d'Hermione, tu es si beau, tu es l'homme de ma vie même si tu as un QI de mouche, je voulais dire de fourmi bien sûr !  
  
Ta gueule Malefoy ! dit Harry. Les boules s'animent.  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione et Ginny se préparèrent pour le bal.  
  
Ginny : Tu sais, j'aime tellement Harry.  
  
Hermione : Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, je l'ai toujours su. Et vous êtes si mignon ensemble.  
  
Je crois qu'on atteint des sommets dans la niaiserie, dit Drago.  
  
Ca y est ! s'écria Hermione, je sais à quoi ça me fait penser. A Barbie®.  
  
Quoi ? dit Ron. C'est quoi ça.  
  
C'est des jouets pour les petites filles moldues. C'est un monde tout beau tout rose, aussi hideux que le château, où les poupées sont taillées comme de mannequins et pleines de fric.  
  
Tu pense qu'on est dans le monde de Barbie® ? demanda Harry.  
  
C'est fort possible.  
  
Ginny : Viens ! On va se maquiller et préparer nos robes.  
  
Hermione : Super ! Ca va être amusant.  
  
Ginny : Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu mettras ce soir ?  
  
Et Hermione murmura à son amie le costume qu'elle allait mettre. Pendant ce temps, du côté des garçons...  
  
Et c'est repartit, dit Drago, je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien quand on bougeait ?  
  
Oui, répondit Ron, et on s'en fout !  
  
Toi, t'es pas content, répliqua Drago. Laisse moi deviner. Ta soeur sort avec ce moins que rien ! C'est ça ? Je sais que c'est ça ! Quand t'es énervé ta boule devient un peu rosée.  
  
C'est ça qui te gêne ? demanda Harry.  
  
Non, c'est juste que ça me dérange un peu de voir ma soeur...  
  
...grandir ? suggéra Hermione. Laissons ça de côté. Voyons comment vous allez vous bichonner.  
  
Harry : Tu as un peu de gel ?  
  
Ron : Oui j'ai du gel dans cette commode. Tu as besoin d'aide pour mettre ta perruque ?  
  
Harry : Oui s'il te plait.  
  
Ron : Mais de rien c'et normal.  
  
C'est quoi cette perruque ? demanda Drago. Tu te déguises en bouffon, Potter?  
  
Faut suivre un peu, maugréa Ron. Qu'il est moche ce déguisement de fourmi !  
  
T'es sûr que c'est pas un cafard ? railla Drago.  
  
La ferme !  
  
Ron : Peux-tu m'aider avec mes antennes, elles ne sont pas droites.  
  
Harry : Bien sûr. Tu mets aussi un noeud papillon ?  
  
Ron : Oui, je veux être élégant pour celle que j'aime.  
  
Qui est ? dit Hermione. C'est fou comme c'est bizarre, jamais ils ne disent leurs noms.  
  
Ca doit être dur à supporter de sortit avec une sang de bourbe ou avec un Weasley, expliqua Drago.  
  
Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des conneries, coupa Harry. J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi tu vas être déguisé.  
  
Je pari sur la fouine !!! s'écria Ron.  
  
Que d'enthousiasme mon cher, railla Hermione. Moi je dirais plutôt...en... bébé. Mais un conseil si vous allez à une soirée costumée un jour : évitez les costumes de fourmis.  
  
C'est pas drôle ! maugréa Ron. En plus ce noeud papillon me donne vraiment l'air cloche.  
  
Comme si les antennes ne suffisaient pas, rajouta Drago.  
  
Harry : Mon dieu Ron, tu as vu l'heure ?  
  
Ron : Non, nous devons déjà y aller ?  
  
Harry : Oui, pressons-nous.  
  
Ils descendirent jusqu'au bas de l'escalier principal. Ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis qui attendaient leurs cavalières. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall annonçait le nom de jeunes filles qui ensuite descendaient rejoindre leurs cavaliers.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Ginny Weasley !  
  
Harry murmurant : Quelle est belle !  
  
Arrêtez ça où je vais pleurer ! se moqua Drago.  
  
Tu l'as déjà fait avec les bébés, rappela Hermione.  
  
Ta gueule !  
  
Mac gonagall : Hermione Granger !  
  
Hermione apparue, lumineuse dans son costume de fée.  
  
Au moins tu t'es pas déguisée en chenille ou en limace, reconnu Drago, tout n'es pas perdu dans le couple.  
  
Ron : Que tu es belle. Tellement belle que je ne te mérite pas.  
  
C'est vrai, dit Drago imitant Hermione, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais !  
  
Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais ! grogna Ron.  
  
Hermione : Tu sais, la beauté physique ne fait pas tout...  
  
Je rêve ou tu viens de sous-entendre que je suis moche ? s'écria Ron.  
  
Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi, je ne contrôle pas cette pimbêche.  
  
Hermione : ...il y a aussi tes yeux magnifique et ta gentillesse.  
  
Ouais, bah on va pas loin avec ça, dit Drago.  
  
Ta gueule !  
  
Ils dansèrent toute la soirée, enlacés et heureux. Quand soudain, à minuit la grande horloge se mit à sonner.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Hermione : Mon dieu, je dois m'en aller.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Ron : Pourquoi ?  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Elle a un son bizarre cette horloge, remarqua Hermione.  
  
Si seulement il y avait que ça, dit Drago.  
  
Hermione : Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je...  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Hermione :... je t'aime plus que tout.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Ron : Reviens, ne t'en va pas !  
  
Pourquoi il lui court pas après ? s'interrogea Harry.  
  
La vraie question est pourquoi il marche comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul au lieu de lui courir après ? se moqua Drago.  
  
Ding Ding  
  
Ron : Je t 'aime aussi.  
  
La seule chose qu'il put rattraper d'elle fut sa chaussure de satin rose.  
  
Quel beau remake de cendrillon, dit Harry.  
  
Qui ? demanda Drago. Et puis non, je m'en fous.  
  
Ron ne revit jamais plus Hermione alors il fit essayer la chaussure à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, même aux plus incongrues. Ainsi, Dumbledore et Rogue furent contrôlés négatifs. Un jour Ron rencontra Drago.  
  
C'est quoi cette histoire ? interrogea Drago. J'y comprends rien.  
  
Chut ! l'interrompit Hermione, je crois comprendre.  
  
Explique, c'est quoi cette histoire de godasse ? demanda Ron.  
  
Rien ! dit Harry. Regarde plutôt.  
  
Ca t'intéresse d'un coup Potter, ces histoires à l'eau de rose.  
  
Non mais je me demande juste s'ils vont oser.  
  
Mais oser quoi ? Répondez !  
  
Ron : Essaye cette chaussure, même si tu ne ressemble pas à ma tendre amie.  
  
Drago : Ne doit-on pas regarder au delà des apparences ?  
  
Dans ton cas Malefoy il vaudrait mieux, dit Ron.  
  
Ca t'intéresse pas Ron ? demanda Harry. C'est un peu cul cul mais je veux savoir comment ça fini.  
  
Je m'inquiète pour toi Harry. Elle est nulle cette histoire.  
  
Arrête de bouder Weasley, pour une fois que tu as le premier rôle, tu vas pas faire le difficile !  
  
Et Drago mit la pantoufle de satin rose et se transforma en une jolie fée, la même que celle qui avait prit le coeur de Ron le soir du bal.  
  
Je crois que j'aurais préféré que Drago mette juste la robe, avoua Harry, pas qu'Hermione soit dedans.  
  
Quoi ?! s'écria Drago.  
  
Ben oui, imagine toi avec toutes ces dentelles, s'aurait été aussi mémorable que toi pleurant pour des bébés.  
  
Vous allez encore longtemps m'en parler ?  
  
Aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra.  
  
Soudain, un faisceau bleu les enveloppa. 


	5. Un bien curieux appareil moldu : la télé

Chapitre 5 : Un bien curieux appareil moldu (la télé)   
  
Hé ! s'écria Hermione. C'était pas fini.  
  
Et tu te plains ? demanda Drago.  
  
Non mais si y'a même plus de fin, où va t-on ?  
  
Nulle part ma grande, nulle part, répondit Ron.  
  
Si tu évitais de m'appeler ma grande ce serait sympas.  
  
T'as raison Drago, les boules deviennent rosées quand on s'énerve, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cri de mépris et entreprit de bouder.  
  
On est où là ? demanda tout à coup Harry.  
  
On dirait un...cimetière, répondit Ron. On est dans ton élément Drago, c'est bien là que se réunissent les mangemorts ?  
  
Fais gaffe Weasley car ça risque bientôt d'être ta dernière demeure.  
  
Chut ! s'écria Harry. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. C'est...moi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de cette tombe ? demanda Hermione. T'as pas franchement l'air triste et il est tard, c'est plus l'heure des visites.  
  
Soudain, la terre de la tombe se mit à bouger. Harry attendait. Le vampire sortit sa tête de la terre.  
  
Harry : Salut ! Heureux de me voir ?  
  
Le vampire : Aarg ?  
  
Harry : J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Tu aimes les pieux en bois ?  
  
Il planta son pieu dans l'individu qui vola en éclats.  
  
Harry : Visiblement non. Tant pis.  
  
Ca me rappelle quelque chose, dit Hermione.  
  
Tu as déjà tué des morts vivants Potter ?! s'inquiéta Drago. Tu pourrais faire un super CV avec ça.  
  
Non, j'ai jamais fait ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça éveille des souvenirs en moi.  
  
Moi rien du tout, dit Ron. J'aime pas trop les cimetières, surtout s'ils sont pleins de cadavres qui reviennent à la vie.  
  
PUB ! PUB ! PUB !  
  
MON DIEU ! Qui a crié ça ? demanda Ron. Et ça veut dire quoi bub.  
  
C'était pub, corrigea Hermione.  
  
Ca veut dire publicité, compléta Harry.  
  
La réclame quoi, dit Hermione. On se croirait dans une télé.  
  
Une quoi ?! interrogea Drago.  
  
Un télé est une boite à image, expliqua Harry.  
  
Là il simplifie beaucoup mais c'est ça, ajouta hermione. Et il y a des images spéciales qui vantent des produits, c'est la publicité. Et juste avant qu'ils nous l'annoncent on devait être dans la série... « Harry contre les vampires ».  
  
C'est ça !s'écria Harry. Je me disais aussi.  
  
Apparaît devant eux Hermione qui tient un bébé.  
  
Hermione (chantant) : Pour deux lots de couches, le troisième vous est offert !  
  
C'est horrible ! s'écria Drago. Qu'on l'arrête!  
  
Regarde mes fringues ! Cette jupe rose est vraiment kitch. C'est très « seventies ».  
  
Ron (chantant) : Bonsoir chérie ! Que ces couches sont douces !  
  
Hermione (chantant) : Bébé les adoooore !!!  
  
Là je doit reconnaître que ça devient insupportable, dit Harry.  
  
Bébé Drago (chantant) : Oui je les adoooore !!!  
  
Aaah !!! Vision d'horreur ! s'écria Ron.  
  
Quel affreux bébé ! dit Harry. Un petit corps surmonté d'une énorme tête de Drago.  
  
La ferme !  
  
Oh! s'écria Hermione. C'est Mac Gonagall.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Bonjour. Retrouvez tout à l'heure sur notre chaîne une nouvelle émission. Poudlard Academy regroupera des jeunes gens de tout milieu voulant apprendre la vie en communauté, l'élevage d'hippogriffes et la magie.  
  
C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ron.  
  
Je crois que nous tombons bien plus bas que précédemment, dit Hermione.  
  
Plus bas que Drago et les bébés ? dit Ron. Je crois que c'est impossible.  
  
Fais gaffe Weasley où ta tête ressemblera à une fourmi avec un noeud papillon...  
  
Je doute que tu puisses faire ça Malefoy, coupa Harry. Surtout que nous n'avons pas tête, si tu l'avais oublié je te rappelle que nous sommes des boules !  
  
La ferme !  
  
C'EST TOI QUI VAS LA FERMER ! hurla Hermione puis plus calmement, je disais donc que Mac Gonagall viens de présenter la toute première émission de télé réalité sorcière.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Après votre série, venez découvrir nos heureux poudlariens lors de leur arrivée à l'école.  
  
On non ! dit Harry. On va devoir supporter ça.  
  
Je ne comprends pas tout, avoua Drago.  
  
Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, dit Hermione.  
  
Tu me fais peur quand tu dis de choses comme ça, ajouta Ron.  
  
Tout de suite : votre série.  
  
Hermione (sortant la tête d'un grimoire) : Tu en as tué beaucoup cette nuit ?  
  
Harry : Non, c'est la basse saison. Mais ça ira mieux, c'est bientôt halloween.  
  
Ron (en pyjama) : Salut Harry (PAF il se casse la gueule)  
  
Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? dit Ron  
  
T'es un maladroit Weasley, tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
Non, coupa Hermione, ici tu es le comique de situation.  
  
Le quoi ?  
  
Celui qui se casse la gueule.  
  
Harry : Ca va ?  
  
Ron : Oui, je suis un dur à cuire. Je viens juste de me lever, tu as déjeuné ?  
  
Soudain une personne avec une couverture sur la tête entre dans la maison. C'est Drago.  
  
Drago : Sale temps pour les vampires.  
  
Harry : La journée n'est PAS un temps pour les vampires.  
  
Drago : Ouais mais je voulais voir mes vieux amis.  
  
Ron : On n'est pas tes amis.  
  
Attends ! s'écria Drago. Je suis un vampire ?  
  
Oui, répondit Hermione, et même là on t'aime pas.  
  
Hermione : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux le suceur de sang ?  
  
Drago : Et d'un je ne suce plus de sang à cause d'une sale expérience qu'on a fait sur moi et de deux parle moi plus gentiment, j'ai une âme !  
  
A qui veux-tu faire croire ça Malefoy ? dit Ron. Ton âme est mauvaise, rongée par...les bébés !  
  
MAIS TU VAS ARRETER AVEC CA! hurla Drago.  
  
Tu te calmes, dit posément Hermione. C'est pas la fête du slip !  
  
Quoi ?! s'écria Ron.  
  
Laisse tomber, dit Harry, truc de moldus.  
  
Drago : Je suis venu vous avertir que la fin du monde est proche. Un super méchant appelé « la force de la source » a prit le pouvoir dans les enfers. Il a rassemblé autour de lui de nombreux démons, il veut les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier, au pays de moonydale où s'étendent les ombres.  
  
Ron : Oh non ! C'est ici Moonydale !  
  
Mon QI m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus, se plaignit Ron.  
  
Nous aussi, dit Drago.  
  
Harry : Il faut faire une armée pour lutter contre ce grand méchant.  
  
Hermione : Bonne idée ! Mais qui prendre comme soldats ?  
  
Ron : Mais surtout comment appeler cette armée ?  
  
Bravo Weasley, dit Drago, tu nous montres ici combien tu as le sens des priorités.  
  
Harry : Nous pourrions prendre de valeureux soldats, entraînés au combat mais on va plutôt prendre des petits élèves de l'école qui n'ont pas atteint leur taille adulte et qui n'y connaissent rien à l'art subtil du combat.  
  
Drago : Voilà une décision digne d'un grand chef ! Et en ce qui concerne le nom ?  
  
J'ai dit ça sérieusement ? demanda Drago.  
  
Ron : Puis-je suggérer : l'armée des nems.  
  
Hermione : L'armée des douze singes ?  
  
Drago : On n'est pas des singes et on n'est pas douze !  
  
Hermione : Alors tu penses que mon idée vaut moins que celle de Ron ?  
  
Drago : Non mais la sienne a le mérite d'être plus... correcte.  
  
Hermione : Parce que tu crois que nous sommes des nems ?!?!  
  
Cette discussion est vraiment absurde, soupira Hermione.  
  
C'est vrai, approuva Drago, je sais même pas ce que c'est des nems !  
  
Harry : Du calme ! Ron va à l'école recruter des soldats. Ne prends pas de jeunes enfants, prends les à partir de la deuxième année.  
  
Magnifique Potter ! s'écria Drago. Tu vas sacrifier des gosses en première ligne ! C'est digne du seigneur de ténèbres !  
  
Je ne répondrais même pas.  
  
Harry : Drago va organiser le stock d'armes dans la cave, je t'y retrouve tout de suite. Pour le nom pourquoi pas : l'armée de Dudley.  
  
Ron : Dudley ? Ton cousin qui ressemble à un porc ?  
  
Harry : Laissez tomber cette idée alors. Et « l'armée de Dumbledore » ?  
  
Drago : Dumbledore ? Ton observateur ?  
  
Harry : Non, mon être de lumière ! Bien sûr mon observateur tu étais où les épisodes précédents ? Pour l'instant il est en vacances...  
  
Ron : Où ?  
  
Hermione : Aux Bahamas.  
  
Drago : Sympas, le soleil, les minettes et les cocotiers !  
  
Ron : Il y reste combien de temps ?  
  
Hermione : Deux mois. Il est en cure intensive de remise en forme.  
  
Ron : J'espère qu'il va faire de la plongée...  
  
Et voilà que j'emploie des mots que je ne comprends pas, se lamenta Ron.  
  
Les bamamas, dit Drago, c'est bien le triangle ?  
  
Non, répondit Hermione, ça c'est les Bermudes.  
  
Vous n'avez pas l'impression que cette discussion est sans intérêt ? s'énerva Harry.  
  
Harry : Si vous voulez je vous dérange... Non mais ! Votre discussion est sans intérêt !  
  
Il n'y a pas de l'écho ici ? se moqua Drago.  
  
Harry : Hermione toi tu fais des recherches sur Internet pour savoir qui est la force de la source.  
  
C'est quoi « intre-nette » ? demanda Drago.  
  
C'est une énorme base de données moldues, expliqua Hermione, on y trouve de tout.  
  
C'est grâce à un ordinateur, continua Harry, vous savez une sorte de télé...  
  
Heu...oui...  
  
Grâce à ça donc on accède à des sites, des images et des textes.  
  
Oh ! s'exclama Drago. J'ai compris !  
  
Première nouvelle, dit Ron, depuis quand les démons ont des suites ?  
  
Des SITES, rectifia Hermione. En effet ils n'ont pas de sites mais d'après cette série des gens ferraient des sites sur les grands méchants démons.  
  
C'est plutôt moyen ça, dit Harry.  
  
Pas très crédible, continua Ron.  
  
Pas plus que intrenet, renchérie Drago.  
  
Hermione : Et toi tu fais quoi ?  
  
Harry : Moi ? Je vais faire une sieste. J'ai passé toute la nuit à chasser.  
  
PUB PUB PUB  
  
Et merde encore cette plub, râla Drago.  
  
Ron : Vous ne savez pas quoi donner à manger à votre chat pour qu'il ait un poil soyeux ?  
  
Harry : En effet.  
  
Ron : Il est tout triste ?  
  
Harry : C'est un fait.  
  
Ron : Il ne joue plus avec vous ?  
  
Harry : C'est vrai.  
  
Vous allez continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? grommela Hermione.  
  
Ron : Et bien donner lui MINOUSPID.  
  
Hermione : Miaou Miaou.  
  
C'était quoi ça ? demanda Drago.  
  
C'était moi, répondit Hermione. Tu sais que le polynectar n'est fait que pour se transformer en humain, j'ai par mégarde prit des poils de chat et...  
  
Oh ! Melle je-sais-tout s'est trompée ! Première nouvelle ! Et alors tu t'es transformé en monstre ? C'est vraiment le pire chat que je n'ai jamais vu !  
  
Ron : Regardez comme il aime ça.  
  
Hermione : Miaooou Miaooou.  
  
Ron : Et nous avons aussi de la nourriture pour fouine.  
  
Ah le grand retour de Drago ! s'écria Ron  
  
Pas forcément ! Je suis pas encore là.  
  
Tu crois franchement pouvoir y échapper ? demanda Harry.  
  
Non mais on peut toujours espérer.  
  
Harry : Vous croyez qu'il va aimer ça ? Il y est très difficile.  
  
Ron : Bien sûr. FOUINESPID a été élaboré par des spécialistes.  
  
Drago (mangeant) : Couine couine.  
  
Bizarre cette fouine, remarqua Hermione. Elle fait un bruit étrange comme les jouets en plastique pour les chiens quand on appuie dessus.  
  
Vous remarquerez que le chat ne s'attaque pas à la fouine, dit Ron.  
  
Attendez un peu que j'ai finit de manger et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de Drago !  
  
Ron : Pour vos fouines et vos chats il y a FOUINESPID et MINOUSPID..  
  
Harry : FOUINESPID et MINOUSPID mes animaux adooorent.  
  
Et tout de suite votre série.  
  
Drago (se penchant sur Harry) : Réveille toi. Il est 16h, il est tant que tu bosses un peu.  
  
Harry : C'est toi Drago ? L'armée est prête ?  
  
Drago : Sans toi on a du mal à cadrer les gosses.  
  
Harry : Ce ne sont pas des gosses, ce sont des soldats libres défendant notre cause.  
  
Drago : Qui vont mourir.  
  
Quelle lucidité ! s'exclama Drago. Pour un fois que j'ai pas un sale rôle.  
  
Harry : Tu veux laisser la force de la source gagner ?  
  
Oui, répondit Drago, si c'est le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Drago : Bien sûr que non. Tu sais l'attachement que je te porte je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.  
  
Quel attachement ?! s'écria Drago. Il n'y a aucun attachement sauf l'espoir de te voir un jour mort.  
  
Tu es admirablement gentil Drago aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.  
  
Harry : Je les entraînerais bien, ils seront prêts. Fais moi confiance.  
  
Drago : Je te fais confiance, jamais je n'ai fais plus confiance à quelqu'un...  
  
Harry : Allons rejoindre les autres.  
  
Comme tu t'es fais j'ter Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
C'est pas moi !  
  
On s'en fiche du moment qu'on peut se foutre de toi, répliqua Ron.  
  
Hermione : Harry, te voilà !  
  
Perspicace cette petite, dit Drago.  
  
Hermione : Nous avons répartis les soldats selon leurs aptitudes.  
  
Ron : A gauche ceux qui manient l'épée, là ceux qui savent manier l'arc.  
  
Les indiens quoi, dit Ron.  
  
Ca devait être drôle ça ? demanda Drago. C'est pas très réussit.  
  
La ferme.  
  
Ron : Là ceux qui utilisent le gourdins et autres matraques.  
  
Harry : Et ceux là ?  
  
Hermione : Ceux là savent pas faire grand chose alors on les a mit aux fourneaux.  
  
Harry : Et qu'est-ce qu'ils feront lors du combat final ?  
  
Ron : Ils frapperont à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie !  
  
Je suis sérieux ?  
  
Oui je ne pense pas que c'était une blague, dit Hermione.  
  
Elle a fière allure votre armée ! railla Drago.  
  
Harry : L'heure du grand combat approche ! Allez les gos..soldats il faut s'entraîner.  
  
Drago : Je m'occupe du groupe avec les gourdins.  
  
Hermione : Moi de ceux avec les arcs.  
  
Ron : Les indiens quoi !  
  
Mon dieu Weasley tes blagues débiles te suivent partout !  
  
Harry : J'entraînerais ceux avec les épées.  
  
Ron : Et moi je vérifierais si la bouffe du dernier groupe est mangeable !  
  
Harry : Ne perdons pas de temps, il nous est compté.  
  
Le soir...  
  
Ouf, souffla Drago, ils abrègent ce calvaire.  
  
Qu'ils l'écrasent cette force de l'eau, dit Ron, et que ça finisse une bonne fois pour toute !  
  
Force de la source, rectifia Hermione.  
  
Harry : Vous êtes prêts ?  
  
Armée : Oui !  
  
Drago (à l'oreille d'Harry) : Je crains pour toi.  
  
Harry : Je suis le tueur, crains seulement pour ta vie et on se retrouve après pour fêter ça. Ils arrivent.  
  
Qui c'est ceux là ? demanda hermione.  
  
Le grand méchant et tout ces démons, répondit Harry.  
  
Oh ! s'écria Drago, mon père. Si je m'approchait de lui peut-être qu'il nous..me sortirait d'ici.  
  
On n'a aucun contrôle sur nos boules, rappela Hermione, tu n'as aucune chance de t'approcher de lui. Contente toi d'aimer quand elles se déplacent et qu'elles deviennent chaudes.  
  
Te fous pas de moi Granger. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai un peu froid vivement qu'on bouge.  
  
Pauvre petit, railla Harry, t'inquiète pas on bouge.  
  
Je ne suis pas sûr qu'entre les deux armée soient la meilleure place, dit Ron une teinte de peur dans la voix.  
  
T'as les chocottes Weasley ?  
  
L'armée de Dumbledore fonça sur les démons dans un fracas épouvantable.  
  
Aaaahhhhh ! s'écria Drago. Ils vont nous écraser ! Aahhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Le Drago de cette histoire reste plus digne, remarqua froidement Hermione.  
  
Alors qui a les chocottes ? dit Harry. Tissa les chocottes, bleues bleues les chocottes.  
  
Hein ?  
  
Rien, dit Hermione, truc moldu.  
  
Harry : Attention Drago, derrière toi !  
  
Drago : Merci ! Prend ça ! Excrément de l'enfer ! Puant !  
  
Quel vocabulaire ordurier ! se moqua Hermione.  
  
Waouh ! s'écria Ron, ils manient super bien le rouleau à pâtisserie !  
  
Pour qu'ils arrivent à un tel niveau tu as dû t'en mettre plein la panse ! dit Harry.  
  
Regardez ! s'exclama Drago. Potter a tué la source du bidule ! Ca m'étonne que je n'aie pas retourné ma veste avant. C'est sûrement pour pouvoir te tuer en toute tranquillité Potter, sans que tu t'en doutes.  
  
Harry (se précipitant sur Drago) : Non ! Tu es blessé !  
  
Drago (dans un murmure) : Non, ça ira ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
  
Harry : Tu meurs...  
  
Rappelez-moi un truc, dit Hermione, les vampires ne peuvent être tuer que par un pieu ou le soleil ?  
  
Oui, dit Harry, tu veux en venir où ?  
  
Tout les vampires qu'ils tué cette nuit sont morts sur le coup. Mais Drago est dans cet état depuis dix minutes.  
  
C'est parce que je suis un super vampire !  
  
Drago : Adieu...Harry.  
  
Il se décompose en poussière.  
  
Harry : Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn.  
  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Ron.  
  
Parle pour toi ! Ca se voit que t'es pas mort !  
  
Toi non plus, fit remarquer Hermione, sinon nous serions tout les trois super contents de plus t'avoir dans les pattes !  
  
On n'a pas de pattes !  
  
C'est une expression !  
  
Mac Gonagall : Bienvenue ! Voici la première émission de Poudlard académie. Sans perdre un instant, je vais vous présenter le château. Tout d'abord le grand hall...  
  
Et blablabla, dit Drago. Elle va pas nous montrer TOUT Poudlard ?  
  
J'ai peur que si, répondit Hermione.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Voici la grande salle...  
  
C'est pas qu'on connaît tout mais presque, marmonna Ron.  
  
Attends peut-être qu'elle va parler du plafond magique et nous en apprendre plus, espéra Hermione. Non ? Même pas ! C'est trop pourri !  
  
Mademoiselle Granger ! gronda Drago en imitant la voix de Mac Gonagall, ne parlez pas de vos professeurs de la sorte ! C'est indigne de mademoiselle lèche-botte !  
  
Drago, soupira Harry, tu veux pas la fermer ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Une baisse de tonus ? Tu sais que ça n'arrive pas aux héros. Ca ne m'étonne pas vu que t'es pas un héros.  
  
Mais je ne l'ai jamais prétendu !  
  
Mais avoue que ça te fait plaisir d'être sous les feux de la rampe !  
  
Oh joie ! Mais parents sont morts mais je suis connu alors je m'en fiche.  
  
Harry, murmura Hermione, c'est pas la peine...  
  
Mac Gonagall : Et tout de suite : la présentation de nos heureux poudlariens !!! Tout d'abord, les filles. Ginny Weasley est la plus jeunes de nos élèves mais elle a un très fort caractère qu'elle s'est construit grâce à la présence protectrice de ces frères.  
  
Ginny : Bonsoir !  
  
Aaaaah ! hurla Ron. C'est quoi cette jupe ?  
  
C'est une minijupe, dit Hermione. Ca se fait beaucoup tu sais.  
  
Je sais ce que c'est mais...ma soeur ne porte pas ce genre de truc c'est trop...  
  
...aguichant, compléta Drago.  
  
Ne la regarde pas TOI ! Sinon je vais...je vais...  
  
Du calme, tenta Harry, elle n'est pas si courte cette jupe. OK elle est rose mais c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver.  
  
Ginny : J'espère que mon séjour se passera bien. J'aime le quidditch et les animaux.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Très bien, merci. Luna Lovegood est une jeune fille très simple qui a su au fil des ans créer son propre style vestimentaire simple et innovant. Souhaitons lui bonne chance.  
  
Pour être innovant c'est innovant, dit Drago.  
  
Espérons juste que personne ne suivra son exemple, continua Ron.  
  
Vous ne savez parler que de fringues, remarqua Hermione. Faites gaffe ou je vais commencer à croire que l'aventure avec les bébés vous a vraiment laissé une trace.  
  
Arrête Hermione ! s'écria Harry. Ou Drago va pleurer.  
  
Hilarant Potter ! T'es sûr que tu veux pas de la poudre pour tes mains ?  
  
Luna : Salut ! J'espère que je vais me faire des amis ici. Je pense être assez sociable et simple pour que tout se passe bien. J'aime les phénomènes étranges et paranormaux.  
  
J'imagine qu'elle doit donc s'adooorer, se moqua Drago.  
  
Probablement autant que toi tu aimes tes couches ! dit Hermione.  
  
Tu es en forme Hermione, remarqua Ron. Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que d'ici peu de temps vous allez encore me démonter. Je suis sûrement la prochaine.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Et voici notre dernière poudlarienne : Hermione Granger !  
  
Ma chère Hermione, dit Ron en imitant la voix du professeur Trelawnay, je sent votre troisième oeil très ouvert, vous saurez levez le voile du futur et...  
  
Je crois que c'est juste un peu de jugeotte, remarqua Drago.  
  
Merci Drago, je vois que tu partages mon avis sur l'art de « lever le voile du futur ».  
  
Là encore c'est juste de la jugeotte !  
  
Hermione : Merci professeur. Je suis très heureuse de faire partie de cette aventure sans précédent. J'espère être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi. Je tiens à dire bonne chance à ces jeunes filles, ce sera probablement la naissance d'une belle amitié qui se prolongera peut-être dans...  
  
Mac Gonagall : Merci merci ! Deux trois mots sur vos goûts ?  
  
Hermione : Bien sûr, j'aime lire et...  
  
Mac Gonagall : Parfait !  
  
Quelle pipelette ! s'exclama Drago. Comme elle t'a fermé le clapet !  
  
Encore une fois : ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Bien sûr on dit toujours ça !  
  
Alors c'est vrai que tu aimes les couches.  
  
OK tu m'as eu là.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Du côté des garçons nous avons : Ron Weasley qui aime les fourmis et s'amuser.  
  
T'es sûr que c'est pas vrai ce truc de fourmis Weasley ? demanda Drago. Parce que deux fois c'est plus du hasard.  
  
Crois ce que tu veux Malefoy, moi je reste persuadé que tu aimes les couches !  
  
Mac Gonagall : Harry Potter est un garçon sensible et attachant, aimant le quidditch.  
  
C'est vraiment un portrait très touchant Potter. J'espère que ça ne te choque pas trop, vu que tu es sensible.  
  
Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Moi au moins j'ai un coeur.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Et enfin voici Drago Malefoy, le séducteur sans pitié ! Il aime le mal et le jus de citrouille.  
  
Mon dieu que cela me ressemble, soupira Drago.  
  
Mac Gonagall : Nos poudlariens viennent d'entrer dans l'école, voyons ce qu'ils font.  
  
Chez les filles Hermione : Vous avez vu la bibliothèque, elle est immense ! Quel plaisir de me trouver en si bonne compagnie pour étudier et me construire dans cet antre du savoir.  
  
Ginny : Arrête de la ramener, on s'en fout de tes salades ! Alors Luna, quel garçon tu préfères ?  
  
Luna : J'aime bien Ron, il est mignon. Et toi ?  
  
Je parie qu'elle aime bien Harry, lança Drago.  
  
Et moi je parie sur toi Malefoy, dit Harry.  
  
Parlez pas de ma soeur comme ça !  
  
Ginny : Je sais pas, Harry est sexy mais Drago a quelque chose de méchant que j'aime beaucoup.  
  
Hermione : Il est prouvé scientifiquement que les mauvais garçons attirent les jeunes filles, c'est dû au complexe de...  
  
Luna : On t'a pas déjà dit qu'on s'en foutait ?  
  
Quel mauvais caractère, s'indigna Hermione, la réponse m'intéressait !  
  
Que veux-tu Mione ? Tout le monde n'a pas ta soif de savoir, dit Ron.  
  
En clair, Granger, tu fais chier tout le monde.  
  
Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, dit Harry. Mais certaines choses sont telles qu'elles sont et les expliquer ne sert à rien.  
  
Ca me remonte pas franchement le moral ça, râla Hermione.  
  
Désolé Granger mais la vérité fait mal.  
  
Lâche moi Malefoy, on en parlera quand tu n'auras plus de couches.  
  
Du côté des garçons Ron (assis dans un fauteuil) : Harry ! Tu fais quoi ?  
  
Harry (dans une autre pièce): Bleubleup geuubluup...  
  
Ron : Mon Dieu ! Drago, viens avec moi, quelqu'un attaque Harry !  
  
Ron (se précipitant dans la salle où était Harry) : Sus au démon !  
  
Harry : Bleuublub. Du calme, je me lave les dents.  
  
Drago : Ouf ! On racontera que tu t'es fais attaqué et qu'on t'a sauvé. Comme ça on sera des héros !  
  
Ron : Sauf qu'on est filmé là. Tout le monde a vu qu'il se lavait bêtement les dents.  
  
Harry : Hé ! Je me lavais pas bêtement les dents ! L'hygiène dentaire est capitale, si j'en crois Hermione...  
  
Drago : Là, on s'en fous un peu.  
  
Je suis bien d'accord avec moi-même, dit Drago. Si tu fais comme Granger ça va pas être soutenable !  
  
Ca va durer encore longtemps ? se plaignit Ron. J'en ai marre.  
  
Je dois avouer que voir Harry se laver les dents n'est pas des plus passionnant, dit Hermione.  
  
C'est la télé réalité, expliqua Harry.  
  
Soudain, un faisceau bleu les enveloppa. 


	6. Une bien curieuse porte

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire tordue.

Note : merci à ceux qui me lisent (et arrivent à me suivre)

Chapitre 6 : Une bien curieuse porte.

A force ça me donne envie de vomir, dit Drago.

Pauv' bichon! railla Hermione. Bon, on est où là ?

Il y a une grande maison et on est en face la mer, dit Harry.

Oh ! Et une petite île avec un château en ruine, remarqua Ron.

C'est sympas, avoua Drago, mais ça ne vaut pas mon manoir.

Un taxi s'arrête devant la grille ! s'exclama Hermione.

Un quoi ? demandèrent d'une même voix Ron et Drago.

Vous ne connaissez pas les taxis ? questionna Harry. Laissez tomber, c'est pas important pour le moment.

_**Harry : Merci monsieur, voilà votre argent. C'est bon Ron tu as sorti toutes les affaires ? Attend Ginny, je vais t'aider. **_

_**Ginny : Merci Harry.**_

_**Ron : Je suis sûr que notre chère Ernie sera très contente de nous voir.**_

_**Harry : Tu sais bien que notre cousine nous adore autant que nous l'adorons.**_

_**Ginny : J'ai aussi hâte de revoir ce cher Pattenrond, il nous a beaucoup aidé par le passé .**_

J'ai pas tout comprit, dit Drago. Vous avez une cousine ou un cousin ? Ernie c'est bien un prénom masculin ?

On est frère avec Harry ! dit Ron. C'est une sacrée nouvelle !

Je crois que vous avez une cousine et que c'est moi, expliqua Hermione. Seulement je dois préférer qu'on m'appelle Ernie.

C'est compliqué cette histoire, râla Drago.

_**Soudain, une frêle silhouette accourue vers eux, suivi par une boule de poil orange.**_

_**Harry : Ernie ! Je suis si heureux de te voir.**_

C'est moi ça ? s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi je n'ai plus de cheveux ?

Tu en as encore mais ils sont plus courts, dit Ron, indéniablement plus courts. Tu es très masculine, c'est pour ça que tu te fais appeler Ernie.

En clair t'es siphonnée Granger.

_**Hermione : Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Venez goûter, maman a fait un gâteau et il y a de la citronnade. **_

_**Ron : Comment va notre tante ?**_

_**Hermione : Bien, elle est un peu inquiète de nos vacances à la ferme. **_

_**Ginny : Ca ce passera bien, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète. **_

Pourquoi vous parlez comme ça ? demanda Drago.

Comment ça « comme ça » ? dit Ron.

Ben aussi neuneu, tellement polis.

C'est sûr que t'es pas habitué à ça Drago, se moqua Hermione.

_**Nos cinq compagnons furent bientôt prêts pour cette nouvelle aventure. La vie à la ferme des quatre mouettes où ils passeraient quelques jours s'annonçait palpitante.**_

_**Harry : Nous avons tout ?**_

_**Hermione : Allez Pattenrond, en voiture, nous partons. Merci maman de nous accompagner.**_

_**Ron : Oui, c'est très gentil de votre part.**_

_**Mme Granger : De rien, c'est tout naturel. **_

_**Quelques kilomètre plus loin.**_

_**Mme Granger : Nous voilà arrivés. **_

_**Harry : Au revoir.**_

_**Mme Granger : Au revoir et prenez soin de la petite Ginny. Et pas d'aventure cette fois-ci !**_

_**Hermione : Nous essaierons, c'est promis.**_

Il se passe quelque chose ou je peux dormir ? grogna Drago.

_**Ginny : Quelle magnifique ferme ! J'aimerais tant y habiter toute l'année !**_

C'est sûr que c'est mieux que le taudis qui vous sert de maison !

Je vais te tuer Malefoy ! hurla Ron. Ose répéter ça et je te tue !

Mais bien sûr, reprit Drago, tu habites dans…

MALEFOY ! hurla à son tour Hermione. LA FERME !

Wouh ! Tu fais une crise d'hystérie ? Tu sais que ça se soigne ?

Drago, soupira Harry, je t'en pris.

Potter qui me supplie, manquait plus que ça.

Je ne te supplie pas, j'essaie juste de calmer le jeu.

_**Une femme blonde sort précipitamment de la ferme et s'approche du groupe.**_

_**Mme Malefoy : Bienvenue. Je suis Mme Malefoy. Vous avez fait bonne route ?**_

_**Ron : Oui, merci beaucoup de nous accueillir ici.**_

C'est ma mère ? Depuis quand on a une ferme ?

Alors Malefoy ? C'est un choc de te retrouver ici ? railla Ron. Tu t'habitueras vite.

Ta gueule.

Quelle impolitesse ! dit Harry. Fais gaffe où tu vas bientôt parler le patois !

_**Mme Malefoy : Mon fils sera heureux d'avoir des amis.**_

_**Ginny : Nous seront heureux de lui tenir compagnie. Vous n'avez pas d'autres pensionnaires ? **_

_**Mme Malefoy : Si, il y a aussi un père et son fils mais Drago le trouve trop arrogant.**_

Quelqu'un de plus arrogant que toi ? s'étonna Hermione. Je crois qu'on atteint des sommets !

T'inquiète pas mon petit Drago, dit Ron, on va s'occuper de toi.

Moi je change pas de couches ! dit Harry.

Très drôle Potter !

_**Mme Malefoy : Tiens le voilà. Drago ! **_

_**Le jeune garçon s'approcha du groupe. Il était blond comme les blés et portait une salopette tachée par le travail de la ferme.**_

_**Drago : Bonjour ! J'ai nourri les poules et redonné de l'eau aux vaches.**_

_**Mme Malefoy : Merci. Je vais vous laisser et aller préparer le goûter. **_

_**Harry : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire dans le coin ?**_

_**Drago : Pas grand-chose. On peut aller voir la carrière, il y a quelque chose de sympa là-bas. **_

_**Hermione : Qu'attendons-nous ? Aller, viens Pattenrond, prêt pour une ballade.**_

_**Drago : C'est ton chat ?**_

_**Hermione (fièrement) : Oui.**_

_**Drago : Il a l'air…intelligent.**_

_**Hermione : Merci.**_

C'n'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas pu dire ça ! s'écria Drago. Il est moche ce chat et il a l'air affreusement stupide.

Garde ton avis pour toi, répliqua Ron.

Merci Ron, dit Hermione.

De rien, c'est tout normal.

Eh ! Arrêtez de fricotter ! s'exclama Drago.

On fricotte pas, dit Ron.

C'est ça ! A d'autres !

_**Nos six amis, car n'oublions pas ce cher Pattenrond…**_

Comment oublier ce monstre ? se moqua drago.

…_**arrivent rapidement à la clairière ensoleillée. Le petit garçon de ferme leur fit faire le tou**r._

Alors Drago, un commentaire sur le « petit garçon de ferme » ? demanda Harry.

Disons que « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ».

Toi ? La blanche colombe ? J'aurais plutôt dit « le vil serpent ».

Ou « la sale fouine », continua Ron.

Ou…

Ca va ! J'ai compris !

_**Drago : Regardez ! Voici la porte de les toiles.**_

_**Le jeune garçon leur montrait un large cercle de toile pendu à la falaise de la clairière.**_

_**Ginny : Pourquoi porte t-elle ce nom ?**_

_**Drago : Les anciens du village pensent que c'est une porte qui ouvre sur un monde parallèle et elle est faites de toiles. Donc c'est la porte de les toiles. **_

_**Harry : Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre coté ?**_

_**Drago : Nul ne le sait. Personne n'en est ressorti. Faut dire aussi que personne y est entré.**_

Passionnant, soupira Drago. Et évidement une boule ne peut pas faire de sieste ! Quelle vie effroyable !

Arrête de râler, gronda Hermione. C'est déjà assez difficile.

**_Harry : On y va ?_**

_**Ginny : Quoi ? Tu veux passer par ce trou ?**_

_**Ron : Ce pourrait être une bonne idée.**_

Là, on frôle la catastrophe, dit Hermione.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Ron.

Dès que tu penses qu'Harry a une bonne idée on se retrouve dans des situations pas croyables.

C'est faux !

Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Je crois que tu en fais un peu trop Hermione, dit Drago.

Quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille. J'en fais trop ?

Drago a raison Hermione. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Ron, ce sont les situations pas croyables qui se collent à nous. La preuve :Regarde où nous sommes.

_**Hermione : Super ! On y va ! Mais pas Ginny, elle est trop petite.**_

_**Harry : C'est d'accord mais laissons-lui Pattenrond, il la protègera.**_

**_Ainsi, nos quatre aventuriers (car rappelons le, Ginny ne les avait pas accompagné) passèrent à travers le cercle pour un monde inconnu._**

Et voilà, maugréa Hermione, on est encore parti à l'aventure.

Boude pas Hermiona, dit Drago.

Je boude pas ! Et je préférais que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

Du calme, tenta Harry. On est coincé avec cet abruti alors autant nous y faire. Hé ! On passe aussi à travers le cercle de toiles !

_**Drago : La porte s'est refermée derrière nous. Que faisons nous ? **_

_**Harry : Marchons, nous trouverons peut-être un village. **_

Je sens qu'on est mal barré, dit Drago.

Tant qu'on reste ensemble on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, dit Harry.

_**Ron : Séparons-nous, nous aurons plus de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un. **_

Là tout est foutu ! dit Ron. Harry tu ferais mieux de suggérer que Drago ne fasse pas une danse du ventre. On aurait sûrement droit à ce spectacle hilarant.

Tu veux dire cauchemar, rectifia Hermione.

_**Ron : Je part de ce côté avec Ernie et Drago et toi allez de ce côté.**_

_**Harry : Et si on ne trouve rien on reviens ici avant la nuit.**_

Pendant qu'ils ne font rien, dit Hermione, on pourrait essayer de réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer ?

Tu as une idée ? demanda Harry.

Absolument pas mais je déteste rester à rien faire.

Demanda à Weasley il a sûrement pleins d'idées pour occuper vos soirées libres.

C'est quoi ces insinuations Malfoy ? s'énerva Harry. Tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes paroles sinon…

Soudain un faisceau bleu les enveloppa.


End file.
